


Even a drop of water wears through stone

by Sylindara



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Violence, hints of Stockholm Syndrome, lots of not nice things happening to jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin falls into enemy hands and waits for what he can’t see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a drop of water wears through stone

**Author's Note:**

> We were betting on who’d be on the cover of volume 13 so this is me paying the winners their due because it wasn’t Azuma-san orz
> 
> Written for the request: the combination of Jin and angst…If you want something more specific, I’d love to see a Jin/Hairein interaction, whether they’re battling or Jin’s gotten captured by him or whatever 
> 
> Honestly, Hairoein’s probably smart enough to think of a way more effective way to get Jin onto his side than this. But the request was for angst so angst it is :D

Jin sits placidly on the chair, listening to the sound of his own breathing. He hasn’t moved since the interrogator had left, his cheek still throbbing from the pain. Strictly speaking, there is no reason why Jin has to stay where he is, nothing restrains him against the chair, but Jin doesn’t budge – not even to take off the sweat-stained blindfold sticking to his skin. He knows what game they are playing, and he won’t be the one to break the stalemate.

The door clicks quietly as it opens. Jin can feel his body stiffen and forces himself to relax. He knows who it is. Who it always is. He doesn’t need to fear physical violence from Hairoein.

“How are you feeling?” Hairoein asks kindly. “I brought you dinner.”

“I’m not very hungry,” Jin demurs, knowing it won’t work. They would never do something as irresponsible as letting him starve to death.

“You need to keep your strength up.” For tomorrow, Hairoein leaves unsaid. There is the quiet clatter of cutlery and then the sensation of a spoon resting against his lips. Jin opens his mouth because one force-feeding is already more than he can stand. He has lost this battle, but he hasn’t yet lost the war.

Jin concentrates on the food as he tries to chew around a swelling jaw and lets the silence fill the empty spaces inside him. He will need to gather his strength for what’s coming. It is a mark of how formidable Hairoein is that a conversation with him unravels Jin more than an interrogation ever could. But then Hairoein wields so much more power than the interrogator ever did.

It feels like no time at all before Jin feels him lean away again, more clattering of cutlery as Hairoein tidies away the dishes. The food was as bland as always, already slipping away from his memories as Jin braces himself for what is coming. He can hear the armrests creak and makes himself loosen his grip bit by bit. These slips in control are becoming more frequent now.

The rustle of cloth brings Jin back to present as Hairoein’s presence looms over him once more, closer this time. Jin can feel the weight of a hand through the blindfold as it presses over his eyelids. “Won’t you see for me?” Hairoein asks kindly, always so kindly.

Jin forces the corners of his lips up, wide enough to hurt. “I must decline.”

Hairoein sighs, a small disappointed sound. Jin notes dispassionately the guilt welling up inside him and files it away. Something as basic as food and shelter, and the illusion of safety, is not a debt Jin needs to pay back. Not with his side effect. He hasn’t forgotten this. Not yet.

“If you would only cooperate, I can make your time here so much more comfortable,” Hairoein continues, undaunted.

“Please don’t trouble yourself,” Jin replies. He doesn’t want to owe Hairoein anymore than he already does. He doesn’t owe Hairoein anything.

The weight over Jin’s eyes turn gentle, sliding over the blindfold and traveling up to smooth lank hair away from Jin’s forehead. “They are getting impatient,” Hairoein says quietly, as if admitting it hurts him. “I simply want what is best for you.”

Jin doesn’t need Yuuma’s side effect to know Hairoein is telling the truth. That’s what makes him so dangerous. “What is best for me in this nation you mean.”

“Oh of course,” Hairoein agrees. “Such a splendid side effect belongs with Aftokrator.” The hand is back over his eyes, pressing down even harder, hard enough to hurt. “Or no one at all.”

One day, Jin will break. He will give in. He has seen it. But he won’t see Hairoein’s future before that. And until then, the future moves – is always moving. Help is on its way.


End file.
